Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to graphics processing and more specifically to texture mapping.
Description of the Related Art
Texture mapping is a well-known graphics processing technique in which a texture (e.g., an image) is applied to the surface of an object to be displayed. Textures may indicate color and transparency of pixels corresponding to object surfaces, for example.
Many graphics applications use non-photorealistic rendering techniques. For example, to achieve a specific visual look certain applications such as video games may deliberately magnify and render using nearest-neighbor sampling (which may also be referred to as proximal interpolation or point-sampling). This may result in a pixelated effect in which a block of pixels surrounding each texel share the same attributes. For example, one application or video game which uses a similar technique is the popular game MINECRAFT®. Traditional nearest-neighbor sampling techniques, however, may result in undesirable visual artifacts (often referred to as aliasing) at boundaries between texels, e.g., because of the discontinuous rendering of the nearest-neighbor function.